Bucks County
Bucks County is one of the original three counties of Pennsylvania established by William Penn, founder and proprietor of Pennsylvania. History Prior to the arrival of europeans, the area west of the Delaware River was populated by the Lenape, and a bit farther west, the Susquehannocks. Henry Hudson discovered the Delaware Bay on 28 August 1609, but did not proceed up the Delaware River. Captain Cornelius Jacobsen May sailed up the river for a distance in 1614, Captain Cornelius Hendrickson in 1616 ascended the river looking for a good place for a trading post, discovered the Schuylkill River. About 1616, three Dutch traders set out from Fort Nassau, now Albany to the headwaters of the Delaware River and down to the Schuylkill River. They were captured by the Minquas, the Lenape name for the Susquehannocks. Captain Hendrickson of the Restless arrived from Manhattan traded "Kettles, beads and other merchandise" for their release. About 1824 or 1825, the West-India Company established a trading post on Vurhulsten Island (Stacies Island, Fairview Island, Burlington Island) named for William Vurhulst run by some families of French Walloons.Davis, William W. H., History of Bucks County, Pennsylvania, Democrat Book and Job Office Print., Doylestown, PA, 1876 Continue Wikipedia: Walloons/Famous Walloons, dates. The first european government in what is now Pennsylvania was maintained by the Swedes. There are a number of tributaries of the Delaware River, the most important ones in Bucks County are the Neshaminy, Pennypack, Poquessing, Tohickon, and a branch of the Perkiomen. Bucks County includes about 600 square miles (1554 square kilometers) or about 384,000 acres (155,400 hectares).Wikipedia: Bucks County, Pennsylvania The government of England owed Sir William Penn, admiral of the British navy a large amount of money. In 1680, William Penn, the admiral's heir petitioned Charles II, to suggest that the debt be paid by a land patent west of the Delaware River, north of Maryland. This was resisted by the Duke of York, who held a charter for New York and New Netherlands and Lord Baltimore who held the Maryland charter. Both claimed parts of this proposed patent. The patent was signed by Charles II. The patent granted the lands west of the Delaware from the 40th to the 43rd degrees latitude, west 5 degrees of longitude from the Delaware.MacReynolds, George, Place Names in Bucks County, Pennsylvania, Doylestown, Bucks County Historical Society, Doylestown, PA 1942, Bucks County. Prior to this charter, Sweden maintained the first government in what is now Pennsylvania for twelve years from 1643. The Charter also inluded the three counties of what is now the state of Delaware (Newcastle, Kent, Sussex), which then were referred to as "the territories". This was accomplished with two deeds of foeffment, dated 24 August 1682. Penn set sail on the Welcome, Robert Greenaway, commanding, landing at Newcastle, Delaware on 27 October 1682. The next day, he read the new charter and explained that he was their new proprietor. Soon, people clamored to purchase land in the new province, including Thomas Bracey, Edward Brooks, James Claypoole, Philip Forde, Nicholas Moore, Edward Pierce, William Sharloe, John Simcock, who formed formed a company called The Free Society of Traders in Pennsylvania which purchased twenty thousand acres in trust. Fifty years later, the company fell on financial hardship. Penn entered into a contract with early land buyers published as "Certain Conditions and Concessions, Agreed upon by William Penn, Proprietary and Governor of the Province of Pennsylvania, and those Adventurers and Purchasers in the Same Province, the 11th of July, 1681. In the contract were rules of settlement, just and friendly treatment of the Indians, and keeping the peace as to the customs, usages and laws of England, and rules as purchasers. One such rule was "That in clearing the ground, care be taken to leave one acre of trees for every five acres cleared". Ignoring the rules were to result in stiff penalties. So many lot of lands were sold in 1681 that two ships from London and one from Bristol sailed to the province that year. Passengers included Joseph Kirkbride, John Otter, Nathaniel Allen and several of Penn's servants. William Markham, cousin of Penn also arrived. Penn made him Deputy Governor charging him with including conferring with the Indians respecting their lands and to seek a site near the Delaware Falls upon which to built a manor for Penn. 1682 saw the arrival of some twenty ships setting the scene for a great immigration into the new province. Soon after Penn arrived, he traveled to Upland (now Chester), the to the site of the future Philadelphia, and likely to the future site of Pennsbury Manor. Penn personally named Philadelphia and, in consultation with Surveyor General Thomas Holme, likely named Bucks County (after Buckinghamshire, England). Sometime late in the year 1682, Penn, with the consent of the first Provincial Council of 10 March 1683, separated the three lower counties into the Province of Delaware, thereby separating it from Pennsylvania. The three Pennsylvania counties were Bucks, Chester and Philadelphia. The Provincial Council and the Assembly were represented by twelve landowners from each county, 9 for the Council, 3 for the Assembly, 72 in all. Council members were Willam Biles, Edward Cantwell, William Clayton, Lacy Cock, William Haig, James Harrison, John Hillyard, Thomas Holme, William Markham, John Moll, John Richardson, John Simcock, Christopher Taylor, Francis Whitewell, Ralph Withers. Members of the Assembly from Bucks County were James Boyden, John Clowes, Samuel Darke, Thomas Fitzwater, Robert Hall, Robert Lucas, Nicholas Walne, John Wood, William Yardley. The first courts were established in the county on 31 March 1683. The Provincial Council established the boundary between Bucks and Philadelphia counties as lying in Poquessing Creek to a point near Southampton (Township) and northwest for the extent of the province. This line remains as the boundaries between Berks and Lehigh Counties and extends through the current counties of Columbia, Lycoming, Potter, Schuykilll, and Tioga Counties, thus making Bucks the largest county. This included territory within the present day Bradford, Carbon, Lackawanna, Lehigh, Luzerne, Monroe, Northampton, Pike, Sullivan, Susquehanna, Wayne and Wyoming Counties. This came to an end on 11 March 1752 when an Act by Council created Northampton County from the northwestern portion of Bucks County, confirmed by the King in Council on 10 May 1753. From the minutes of the Provincial Council regarding the boundary line of Bucks County: The first seat of justice was at Crewcorne between Tullytown and Bordentown Ferry landing. From there it was moved to Bristol in 1805, to Newtown in 1725, then finally to Doylestown in 1813. Geography Bucks County is bounded on the northeast and southeast by the Delaware River, southwest by Philadelphia and Montgomery County, and on the north by Lehigh and Northampton Counties.https://viewer.nationalmap.gov/advanced-viewer/ The National Map Advanced Viewer Communities In Pennsylvania there are four types of municipalities, cities, boroughs, townships and towns. The only town in Pennsylvania is Bloomsburg in Columbia and there are no cities in Bucks County. Boroughs *Bristol *Chalfont *Doylestown *Dublin *Hulmeville *Ivyland *Langhorne *Langhorne Manor *Morrisville *New Britain *New Hope *Newtown *Penndel *Perkasie *Quakertown *Richlandtown *Riegelsville *Sellersville *Silverdale *Telford *Trumbauersville *Tullytown *Yardley Townships *Bedminster Township *Bensalem Township *Bridgeton Township *Bristol Township *Buckingham Township *Doylestown Township *Durham Township *East Rockhill Township *Falls Township *Haycock Township *Hilltown Township *Lower Makefield Township *Lower Southampton Township *Middletown Township *Milford Township *New Britain Township *Newtown Township *Nockamixon Township *Northampton Township *Plumstead Township *Richland Township *Rockhill Township *Solebury Township *Springfield Township *Tinicum Township *Upper Makefield Township *Upper Southampton Township *Warminster Township *Warrington Township *Warwick Township *West Rockhill Township *Wrightstown Township Census-designated places *Brittany Farms - The Highlands *Churchville *Cornwells Heights *Croydon *Eddington *Fairless Hills *Feasterville *Levittown *Milford Square *Newtown Grant *Plumsteadville *Richboro *Spinnerstown *Trevose *Village Shires *Warminster Heights *Woodbourne *Woodside Unincorporated communities *Albrights Corner *Almont *Andalusia *Applebachsville *Aquetong *Argus *Bedminster *Blooming Glen *Brick Tavern *Bryn Gweled *Buckingham *Bucksville *California *Carversville *Centre Bridge *Danboro *Dolington *Durham *Elephant *Erwinna *Eureka *Fallsington *Ferndale *Finland *Forest Grove *Fountainville *Furlong *Gallows Hill *Gardenville *Geryville *Hagersville *Harriman *Harrow *Hartsville *Highland Park *Highton *Hillside Village *Hilltop *Hilltown *Hinkletown *Holicong *Holland *Hood *Jamison *Johnsville *Kintnersville *Kulps Corner *Lahaska *Line Lexington *Lodi *Loux Corner *Lumberville *Maple Beach *Mechanicsville *Mount Pleasant *Neshaminy Falls *Newville *Oakford *Ottsville *Oxford Valley *Paletown *Passer *Penns Park *Pineville *Pipersville *Pleasant Valley *Point Pleasant *Revere *Rushland *Shelly *Solebury *Southampton *Springtown *Strawntown *Uhlerstown *Unionville *Upper Black Eddy *Washington Crossing *White Horse *Wrightstown *Wycombe *Zionhill Villages *Anchor *Andalusia Wharf *Babytown *Barnsleys Ford *Bath *Bean *Beckytown *Bedminster Centre *Bennetts Corner *Bethon *Breadyville *Bridge Valley *Bridgewater *Broad Axe *Brownsburg *Buckmanville *Bucktoe *Bulltown *Bunker Hill *Bursonville *Castle Valley *Chain Bridge *Chinquapin *Clay Ridge *Clayton *Cornell *Cottageville *Cross Keys *Danneltown *Davisville *Derstein *Doanston *Dunks Ferry *Durham Furnace *Dyerstown *Edge Hill *Edgely *Edgewood *Edison *Emilie *Fairhill *Five Points *Fleecydale *Flushing *Fretz *Fricks *Frogtown *Gallows *Glendale *Glenlake *Greers Corner *Grenoble *Groveland *Gruversville *Highlon *Highlon *Jacksonville *Jacobsville *Janney *Jericho *Jugtown *Keelersville *Kellers Church *Kendigtown *Keplers Corner *Keystone Point *Kildorpy *Kirkbridesville *Knocktopher *Kumry *Landisville *Lehnenburg *Leidytown *Limeport *Lizette *Lower Black Eddy *Lumberton *Lurgan *Melchers Corner *Midway *Morgantown *Mozart *Mumbauersville *Naces Corner *Naceville *Narrowsville *Naylors Corner *Neshaminy *New Galena *Newportville *Owlsburg *Parkland *Paul Valley *Penn Manor *Penn Valley *Pennville *Peters Corner *Phillips Mill *Pickertown *Pickpocket *Pine Grove *Playwicky *Pools Corner *Pullen *Rattlesnake *Readingville *[Lion Inn *Reeder *Reiffs Corner *Rich Hill *Ridge *Rocky Ridge *Rosedale *Rosenthal *Ruckmans *Rupletown *Rush Valley *Saint Leonard *Schammels Corner *Siles *Smiths Corner *Smithtown *Snoveltown *South Langhorne *Spring Garden *Spring Valley *Steinsburg *Stony Hill *Stony Point *Stoopville *Sugar Bottom *Sundale *Thatcher *Thomas Corner *Timbucktoo *Tinicum *Tohickon *Tooqueminsey *Tradesville *Trappe *Traymore *Turke (The)|The Turk *Tyburn *Vauxtown *Warminster *Warrington *Weisel *Wheatsheaf *White House *Winnahawchunick *Wismer *Woodhill *Wormansville Defunct Place Names *Albrights Corner *Attleborough *Buckingham (Bristol) *Clymerville *Colvins Ferry *Cressman *Cross Keys *Doyls Tavern *Falls of Delaware *Fehrtown *Four Lanes End *Hollekonk *Hufnagel *Milford *New Bristol *New Brumigem *Richardsons Corner *Rockhill Township *Roelofs *Wormansville Natural Features *Adams Hollow Creek *Almshouse Hill *Aquetong Creek *Aquetong Spring *Anchor Creek *Beaver Creek (Tinicum Creek) *Beaver Run *Bickley Island *Biles Creek *Biles Island *Bitts Hill *Bowman Hill *Brandywine Creek *Broad Axe Creek *Brock Creek *Buck Creek *Buckingham Cave *Buckingham Mountain *Buckwampum Mountain *Burn Bridle Hill and Forest *Butter Creek *Cabin Run *Cauffman Hill *Canada Hill *Chestnut Hill *Common Creek *Cooks Creek *Cooks Run *Coppernose *Core Creek *Cressman Hill *Curley Hill *Curls Run *Cuttalossa Creek *Dark Hollow *Dark Hollow Run *Deep Run *Deer Run *Delaware River *Delaware River Islands *Dimple Creek *Dry Branch Creek *Durham Cave *Durham Hills *Dyers Creek *East Branch Perkiomen Creek *Falls Creek *Featherbed Hill *Flatiron Hill *Fretz Valley *Frog Hollow *Gallows Hill *Gallows Run *Geddes Run *Great Swamp *Griers Hill *Hardiaken Creek *Haxelbach Creek *Haycock Creek *Haycock Mountain *Haycock Run *Hazelbach Creek *Hickory Creek *Hickory Run *Hollow Run *Honey Hollow *Houghs Creek *Ingram Hill *Irish Run *Iron Hill *Iron Works Creek *Jacks Island *Jericho Creek *Jericho Mountain *Kimble Creek *Kitchens Hill *Kuglers Roost *Lahaska Creek *Lahaska Hill *Lake Warren *Langhorne Water Works Run *Licking Creek *Licking Run *Little Buckingham Mountain *Little Neshaminy Creek *The Lookout|Lookout, The *Lynn Island *Martins Creek *Mill Creek (Hilltow *Mill Creek (Lahaska and Watso *Mill Creek (Bensalem) *Mill Creek (Bristol) *Mill Creek (Buckingham, Doylestown]] *Mill Creek (Warrington) *Mine Spring *Mink Run *Mint Island *Molasses Creek *Molasses Hill *Morgan Creek *Morgan Run *Moon Island *Narrows, The *Narrows (The)|The Narrows *Neshaminy Creek *Neshaminy Falls *Newtown Creek *North Branch Perkiomen Creek *Northeast Branch Perkiomen Creek *Palisades of the Neshaminy *Park Creek *Partridge Point *Paunaucussing Creek *Pebble Hill *Pennypack Creek *Pidcock Creek *Pine Run (Buckingham) *Pine Run (Northampton) *Pleasant Spring Creek *Poquessing Creek *Prospect Hill *Queen Anne Creek *Rabbit Run *Rapp Creek *Reading Creek *Ridge Valley Creek *Ringing Rocks *Roaring Rocks *Robin Run *Rock Hill *Rock Run *Rocky Valley *Rodges Run *Royal Hill *Schmoutz Creek *Scotts Creek *Slack Creek *Slifer Valley *Slobbery Run *Solebury Mountain *Smithtown Creek *Stony H8ll *Swamp and Swamp Line *Swamp Creek *Threemile Run *Tinicum Creek *Tohickon Creek *Turkey Hill *Unami Creek *Watson Creek *West Branch Neshaminy Creek *Willow Island *White Sheet Bay *Wickus Sippus Creek *Wolf Run Other *Bycot *Chicken Foot *Deer Park *Delaware Division of the Pennsylvania Canal *Devils Half Acre *Durham Mines *Farm School *George School *Mount Misery *Penn Manor Landing *Pennsbury Manor *Perkasie Manor *Quakertown and Eastern Railroad *Ralph Stover Park *Red Lion Inn *Tadpole Fishery *Windy Bush See also wikipedia:Bucks County, Pennsylvania References+ Category:Index Category:Place Names Category:Counties